


Happy Tentacleween Katakuri

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Halloween was a grand celebration in Big Mom’s territory. Though most did not believe tentacleween existed, as Katakuri was about to experience it was very very real.Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Katakuri

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review   
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Katakuri

Halloween was a grand celebration in Big Mom’s territory. Though most did not believe tentacleween existed, as Katakuri was about to experience it was very very real.

-x-

In the land of Totto Land Halloween was a treasured holiday, candy passed around by the gallons. Though not every island celebrated it, as new people joined the land they heard rumors.

Tentacleween, the night when tentacles invade worlds. Their targets were random, no real rhyme or reason, but they never miss the chance. The members of big mom’s family laughed at it.

What utter nonsense tentacles coming from the void indeed, they never saw such a thing before. Katakuri, Big Mom’s second child, he didn’t quite believe it either, but he had a feeling with all the strange things in the world why not.

While his brothers and sisters partied, stuffing themselves with various candy he went off on his own. He walked through the night, the sky was clear and the moon was shining bright, perfect for casting shadows.

Katakuri went to the cola river with an empty glass and fished himself a cup. As he took a sip, he thought he heard something moving behind him.

He turned around ready to attack, but nothing was there. Sighing he finishes his drink, when a splash draws his attention. There weren’t any fish in the cola river, to bubbly. Then he heard a slithering noise. He turned round and round till he saw them.

Tentacles slithering out of the darkness. He wasn’t about to be grabbed, he fired jelly beans at them but they just passed right through. They didn’t take to kindly to the attack, they thrust forward and Katakuri jumped back hoping to jump over the river to put some distance between them.

When he jumped tentacles shot out of the cola and ensnared him. He tried to turn into mochi, when suddenly the tentacles sprayed him with a strange sweet smelling mist. “I can’t use my powers!”

The tentacles removed his shoes. They slipped into his pant legs and slithered up his legs. Katakuri blushed, they found their way into his boxers. With as tight as his pants were you didn’t think there was room but they found a way.

Massaging the muscle as they invaded Katakuri’s most interment places. His top wasn’t sparred either, as tentacles appeared from the darkness itself. They grabbed his arms and held them above his head.

Like his legs, the tentacles reached down caressing his strong arms to his shoulders and exposed pits. They moved further exploring his pecs and abs.

Katakuri blushed, feeling his body teased by the tentacles. They were so warm, and touching him in his most interesting places.

His plump ass was groped, and his manhole was flicked, rubbing but not entering. His taint was caressed the back of his sack tickled. The mochi man’s balls were bounced, as his cock was coiled. The coiling tentacle squeezed his length while the tip tickled his head.

Katakuri’s feet were swallowed by huge tentacles with mouths and little tentacle tongues inside. The tentacles sucked on his feet, it felt as good as getting your toes licked or big toe sucked on. Add the fact the little tentacle tongue could stretch running over the soles of his feet, licking his heel pads, even wiggling between the toes.

Up top the tentacles were tickling his pits, now Katakuri did not laugh but his body couldn’t stop trembling. They brushed over his massive pecs, while two others focused solely on his nips. They swirled round and round, and began flicking them once they were nice little peeks. Others ran down his abs, one flicking his navel as the others skated over his muscles.

Katakuri struggled, he couldn’t focus so his haki was useless and these things neutralized his devil fruit. Now he was at the mercy of these things, how could it get any worse.

RRRRIIIIIIIPPPPP

‘It just got worse!’ he thought and gasped. In one quick movement the tentacles had ripped apart his clothes and left him naked as a new born babe. Katakuri blushed, and shivered as his body was caressed by the cool night air.

Katakuri’s long 12 inch dick sprang forth and pulsed in the air. He was weeping pre which the tentacle holding his cock swirled it round the head.

He was so sensitive, he’d never been touched like this before. He groaned as the tentacle that had been teasing his hole pushed into it. He was still stretchy, his ass swallowed the tentacle.

It probed deeper and deeper, until it found his prostate. The little bundle of nerves had never been touched till tonight. It flicked him and Katakuri moaned. His inner walls tightening and feeling full for the first time.

His cock twitched, enjoying the sensation greatly.

The tentacle in his ass began to move, thrusting in and out. In time the tentacle coiled around his dick began to stroke him. “Uhh uhh ahh!”

With a groan he hit his climax. To add insult to this the tentacle aimed his cock right at him. His semen sprayed hitting himself in the face and splattered his chest and abs.

The rest spilled over his crotch. Katakuri thought he would be let go but this was just the beginning. He learned this as he got another jab to his sweet spot. “Oh My Gawd!” he cried out.

He never even got a chance to come down from his high, and he was tossed over the edge again. He drooled as his semen erupted. His fat cock pulsed as his balls tightened.

The tentacles forced his legs apart and spread him wide. It wouldn’t be so humiliating if no one could see, but this was Totto Land every flower tree rock even the ground itself was alive.

Various eyes watched as Katakuri got his hole stuffed, and loved every second of it. The tentacle left his ass, but new tentacles rose up these were in the shape of very large cocks.

Katakuri gulped, his mind still fuzzy. His power activated and he saw what was about to happen to him. He gulped and his cock twitched.

One cock tentacle thrust into his stretchy hole and Katakuri moaned. The second joined it, coiling around it’s sibling and the two began to work his ass open. “Ohh fuck me!” he moaned.

Katakuri rarely spoke, voicing his opinion was what got him the scars on his face, courtesy of his own mother. As pleasure built up around him, all he could do was voice his wants. “More more more!”

The tentacle around his cock released him as did the ones toying with his taint and balls. A mouth tentacle swallowed his balls, sucking on his heavy sack, it’s tiny tongue running along the seam.

A new tentacle appeared, it opened up and Katakuri saw it was wall to wall with these little bumps inside. It swallowed Katakuri’s penis and the male screamed. “SO GOOD!” he cried, he was reduced to a panting mess.

As his cock entered the tentacle, the bumps rubbed his cock head and the sensitive length. Then it began to move, gliding back and forth making Katakuri’s hips dance to their rhythm.

As that happened the biggest and fattest cock tentacle rose up and plunged into Katakuri’s greedy hole. The ring opened up and swallowed up all three. The older male groaned, a trickle of drool running down his chin.

The thick tentacle plunged in and out as the other two coiled around it. The friction was mind numbingly hot.

It wasn’t over either, two four pronged tentacles rose up and latched onto his perky nipples. They pulled and began to vibrate, making Katakuri make the sexiest of noises. The stimulus sent pleasure right down to his cock.

He couldn’t hold back, he came. His thick cream getting sucked away, the three dick tentacles in his ass took these seed and proceeded to unload it back into Katakuri.

The feeling of thick cream filling his insides burned into the man’s body. The tentacles using his own cum to fuck him faster.

His brain shut down and he just felt, getting orgasm after orgasm having his seed pumped back into him. His belly began to swell. It stretched plenty from three tentacles working his insides, but his stomach was slowly filling with more and more jizz.

Having so many eyes on him only made things hotter. He felt so alive, his insides craved more and more he got. The seducing woods got front row seats to the awakening of Katakuri.

He lost count of how many times he came but judging by his swollen belly he had cum a lot! When dawn broke the tentacles vanished into the morning light. Katakuri gasped as everything vanished.

Thankfully he managed to stretch and keep himself from falling into the cola river. When he landed he gasped, his cum erupted out of his ass, his gaping hole shivering. His cock was so sensitive even the blades of grass touching his cock made him tremble.

One thing Katakuri knew was he loved anal sex, perhaps he could find a man to satisfy his anal needs. The other thing he knew he was gonna look forward to next year’s tentacleween.

-x-Bonus-x-

Katakuri did find a man to satisfy his anal needs, a rubber man and pirate. The rubber boy’s cock could stretch and fill him oh so good! He ran away from Big Mom and her madness and went with someone who actually wanted him and wanted to hear him.

He told his lover what happened to him, and Luffy believed him. Next year they just might be spending Tentacleween together.

End


End file.
